Future roads
by auslee
Summary: Michaela is all alone and stuck on the side of the road, but who knows what lies ahead?


Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters in this story; I borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS, A&E and all others who hold the rights to them._

_Written for the DQMW Forum Challenge Aug 09_

If things had been different, she wondered, would she even be in this predicament. Would she have had to make the journey to Soda Springs at all? Alone? When she had first arrived at her new home in Colorado, there was no welcoming committee, no friendly face to greet her. Would she have anyone to rely on here? No matter, she would make it work, if only through sheer determination, to be a doctor to this small town.

After stepping of the stagecoach it became clear to her that things would be harder than expected. The drivers placed her luggage to the side of the street, and she looked around. She took a deep breath and walked toward the local mercantile, this would be the best place to start.

She had already organised with the Reverend to pick up her larger pieces of luggage at the store, as they had been sent on ahead of her a few days ago. So when she went to collect them she was told by a less than amicable store keeper that the reverend had left a message that her things hadn't arrived, but had mistakenly been sent to Soda Springs. And that there wasn't anyone that was about to up and leave just to go fetch her things, she would have to make her own arrangements.

And so this is how she came to be stuck on the side of the road, on her way back from Soda Springs. After moving what luggage she did have to the small home the town had supplied her, she proceeded to get directions, and promptly hired a wagon from the local blacksmith, a friendly enough man, but very stand-offish to her. She had to admit, it was a little foolhardy to set out by herself on such a task, but she was determined. And she quite nearly achieved her goal, until a wheel struck a large pot hole and sent the wagon crashing down on its left axle.

She hadn't been hurt, well at least not physically, but her spirits were certainly dampened. And to make matters worse, her favourite white blouse had gotten a hole in the sleeve. As the sky started to darken her fears crept to the forefront of her mind. She huddled under a tree by the road, afraid to fall asleep. It was then she heard the noise, a guttural growl, that of a mountain lion, along with the rustle from a nearby bush. She would meet her end here, she thought. She took in a calming breath, steadying herself for what may come, when suddenly charging into the clearing ran a wolf. She gasped at the animals and her eyes watched as the wolf fiercely chased off the offending lion.

At that moment, like the sun's rays through the clouds she heard a voice. "Wolf. Easy boy," The wolfs ears perked up at his masters voice and his intimidating stance eased.

Michaela jumped to her feet, her back against the tree as she looked to the owner of the voice, her heart pounding in her ears. And then she saw him. As if a dream, he appeared from the woods striding purposefully towards her. He was dressed similar to that of an Indian, wearing only the buckskin pants and a tomahawk on his hip, his shirt casually strung through his belt; but his features portrayed that of a white man. His eyes, she noticed were an intense blue, and watched her intently.

"You ok?" he asked sincerely. Michaela suddenly overwhelmed by the situation burst into tears. She hid her face behind her hands as she tried to control the feeling. He stood at arm's length waiting for her to still. She finally regained control and brought her eyes to meet his. Sully felt an invisible force press in on him as her eyes locked with his, maybe it was the spirits guiding him he thought. His breathing stopped as he looked upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her mismatched eyes and the emotion they held both intrigued and moved him.

Michaela stepped forward placing her hands softly on his shoulders. "I don't know how to thank you. I'm so grateful, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along," she said on the brink of tears again, and pulled him into an embrace. Stunned by her movements Sully at first stood stiffly against her; that is until he breathed in the perfume of her rose scented hair, then he was lost. His arms awkwardly circled her and he held her against him, both allowing themselves to be lost in the moment, the lady in distress and her rescuer.

Michaela loosened her grip first and they both stepped away. She could not drop her gaze from his, and the funny thing was it didn't feel unnatural or peculiar, but comfortable. What was it about this man that she felt so drawn to, like an invisible force held her there. She laughed to herself at this thought. So mesmerized were they in each other, neither had felt the fall of the rain; and they were now both soaked through. As Michaela's eyes focused once again, she noticed how the rain ran down and over the incredibly handsome features of the man before her. She blushed as she realised her was taking in her appearance too, a smouldering look of desire in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce myself" she stammered "I'm Dr Michaela Quinn. I'm the new doctor in Colorado Springs. I was on my way back there when I had an accident" she gestured towards the wagon, all the while unable to move herself from his calming presence. She had to be near him.

"Name's Sully" he replied. 'It's a pleasure to meet you...Michaela" he said huskily trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as he heard her name. He reached forward and clasped her hand in his; bringing it to his lips where he placed a lingering kiss, immediately sending a jolt of electricity to both of their hearts, awakening them to all possibilities.

Michaela tried hard to keep her composure after the kiss. The instant he made contact she knew she would never be the same. And that was all they needed for now, both content to be in each other's presence; who knew what the future would bring?


End file.
